


A New Face in Town

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Cute, Fluff, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Slice of Life, deduebearweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: In the town of Garreg Mach, all sorts of cute anthropomorphic animals enjoy idyllic lives. The Molinaro siblings (bears) accompanied by Ashe Ubert (squirrel) greet a new neighbor, Dimitri Blaiddyd (lion).For the Dedue Bear Week on twitter! I have a companion drawing I made, I'll link to it within.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A New Face in Town

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try a play like format. I am not entirely happy with it, so perhaps I will rewrite it in the future in my usual novel like format.
> 
> Here's the drawing I made! https://twitter.com/JothsDump/status/1299110619480612866?s=20  
> If you haven't checked the Dedue Bear Week tag already, you really should! There's lots of really cute and well made posts!

In a mountain side town, in a cute rustic home, at 10 in the morning; a large bear pounds on her brother’s bedroom door.

Cleo (demanding): “WAKE UP DEDUE!”

A groan comes from the other side of the door.

Cleo: “It’s already Ten o’ Clock! Since when do you sleep in so late!”

Within the room decorated with earthen tones, potted plants, and knitting projects, an outstandingly larger bear pokes his head from underneath the covers. He blinks his bleary eyes and yawns.

Dedue (sleepily): “I was up late last night Cleo. I had… work.”

Cleo: “For your sake I hope you aren’t lying.”

Dedue (cocky): “Empty words as usual sister. Have you eaten yet?”

Cleo: “No. I was hoping we could make pancakes today.”

Dedue: “Sounds perfect!”

The two of them took to the kitchen and Sister began frying bacon as Dedue mixes pancake batter with blue-berries and cinnamon.

Cleo: “I found out something interesting this morning. Turns out that the people who moved in last night are also the people who bought out the store that was built recently! They’re going to make a sports shop called _Blue Lion’s Sporting Goods_!”

Dedue (to himself): “(I probably shouldn’t tell her that Ashe told me all of this during last night’s raid.) This is news to me.”

Cleo: “We should go meet them and welcome them to town!”

Dedue: “Perhaps… But I imagine that either Byleth or Seteth have already done so.”

Cleo (pouting): “That doesn’t mean we can’t do anything! We could make some new friends. Plus, we both have they day off too!”

Dedue: “Okay, okay. We’ll go.”

Cleo: “Alright!”

The two siblings enjoy their sweet and savory breakfast, and ready themselves for the day. Sister comes out of her room with a cute shirt and skirt combo, patterned with the town’s native cherries. Dedue dressed himself in a shirt with the iconic deep teal color and repeating rectangle pattern of Duscur. Dedue packs a basket with some spare jars of jam as a welcome gift. They then exit their house and are greeted with the site of an idyllic day. The sun shines bright, the sky is painted azure and dotted with white cotton candy clouds, and the non-anthropomorphic birds are chirping. Dedue looks over the flower garden.

Dedue: “I need to tend to the garden before we leave.”

Cleo: “ _Dedue!”_

Dedue: “I’m just going to water them. You can wait for a couple of minutes.”

Cleo: “Ugh, fine then.”

As Dedue sprinkles the flowers with water and Cleo scrolls away on her phone, a cute fluffy squirrel wearing a shirt with a knight’s emblem and carrying his own basket, walks by.

Ashe (cheery): “Good morning Dedue! Good morning Cleo!”

Cleo: “Mornin’ Ashe!”

Dedue: “Good morning Ashe. You made sure to get rest, right?”

Ashe (blushes and scratches at the back of his head): “Yes, I did! How are you today?”

Cleo: “We had blueberry cinnamon pancakes and bacon this morning!”

Ashe: “That sounds delicious! Wish I had some!”

Dedue: “Then we should plan brunch for another day. We intend to greet our new neighbors today. What are you going to do today?”

Ashe: “Oh! I’m actually heading that way right now! We could all go together!”

Cleo: “Yeah! Let’s go!”

Dedue (chuckling): “Alright, alright. I’m done here. We can go see them.”

The three of them walk north towards the more densely packed side of town. Where much of the businesses are found. There, they find the large blue house that has been recently occupied.

Dedue: “Wow.”

Cleo: “How many of them are there?”

Ashe: “Four people. They’re all close to our age.”

Cleo: “And they’re opening a shop? Talk about a bunch of entrepreneurs.”

Ashe: “I think _Blue Lions_ is a franchise… But yeah, it’s still real impressive!”

Dedue: “I take it that you want to be the one to ring the bell, Cleo?”

Cleo: “Yeah, sure!”

However, as she approaches the door, they trio hear shouting from inside the house.

Ingrid (deafeningly loud): “I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS IF YOU TWO WRECK OUR NEW HOUSE I’LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!”

Sylvain: “Don’t be such a spoil sport Ingrid! What’s the harm in a little duel?”

Felix (triumphantly): “YOU’RE WIDE OPEN!”

Loud crashes and clanging burst forth from the house, and more shouting follows.

Ashe (terrified): “Maybe we should say hello another time?”

Cleo (distressed): “That sounds nice.”

Dedue (unnerved): “Hopefully they resolve this problem.”

Just as they began to walk away, the door opened and quickly closed. A golden furred lion escapes they nightmare within.

Dimitri (exasperated): “Ugh. Why now? We have only just got here.” (He presses his paws to his temples) “Great. I am going to end up with a migraine…” (He turns lifts his head and becomes aware of our trio, standing like deer in the headlights.) “Oh. Go-good morning!”

Cleo and Ashe are still a little to shaken up to respond. So Dedue takes charge.

Dedue (like a gentleman): “Greetings. I am Dedue Molinaro, one of your new neighbors. These two are my sister Cleo and our friend and neighbor Ashe Ubert. We have come to welcome you and your… housemates to the neighborhood.”

Dimitri tilts his head down in embarrassment, before sighing and making eye contact with Dedue.

Dimitri: “It is a pleasure to meet you Dedue. My name is Dimitri Blaiddyd. My friends, Ingrid Galatea, Sylvain Gautier, Felix Frauldarius and I have all moved here to set up shop.”

Ashe (too himself): (“Those names…!”)

Dimitri: “I hope they have not disturbed you. They can be a tad bit overwhelming at times, but I assure you they are good people!”

Dedue (chuckles): “I will not doubt your words.”

Dimitri (tail starts swinging back and forth): “Ah…”

Cleo’s eyes flick over between her brother and Dimitri a couple times. She smirks.

Ashe: “It’s a pleasure!”

Cleo: “It’s nice to meet you Dimitri! My brother brought jams for you and your friends to try!”

Ashe: “Is that what you brought Dedue? How lucky! My basket is filled with fresh baked bread rolls!”

Dimitri: “Oh! Thank you, but you did not have too…”

Cleo: “Nonsense! You guys are part of the neighborhood now!”

Dimitri (softly laughs): “You are too kind. Well then, we could sit down and have a tea in… side… Um, is there perhaps a place you would like to go and have a chat?”

Dedue: “Hmm… Does a garden sound welcome?”

Dimitri: “Indeed! I have no serious floral allergies.”

Dedue: “Cleo and I have a garden in the front yard of our house. We have some chairs and a table we could gather around.”

Cleo: “Ha. It is much more _your_ garden then _ours_.”

Dedue blushes.

Dimitri: “Ah, so that is your home! We passed by it last night. It was quite a spectacle. I would be glad to have tea there.”

Dedue: “Wonderful.”

Ashe (whispering): “That’s unexpected.”

Cleo (whispering): “Brother is being exceptionally forward~.”

The group proceed back to the Molinaro residence with Dimitri in tow. He sends a message to his friends telling them where he was going. When they approached the garden, Dimitri perks-up excitedly.

Dimitri: “It is positively gorgeous!”

Dedue sheepishly scratches at the back of his head.

Dedue: “Thank you kindly.”

Cleo: “Ashe and I will go get the tea started. Have any faves Dimitri?”

Dimitri: “I enjoy Chamomille.”

Cleo (winking): “Great taste!”

Ashe: “I’ll come back soon with the dishes and silverware.”

The two of them enter the house. Dedue walks over to a cute round garden table. He rests the jam basket on the table and he pulls a chair out for Dimitri to sit in

Dedue: “Here, have a seat.”

Dimitri: “Th-thank you. You are quite a gracious individual Dedue.”

Dedue: “It is hardly anything for a handsome lion such as yourself.”

Dedue immediately comprehends the weight of his statement. He covers his mouth with his paws.

Dimitri: “Ha- _handsome!”_

Dedue: “So-sorry! That was rude of me.”

Dimitri (choking down embarrassment): “No- not in the least!”

The two of them become entangled in an awfully awkward silence. They find relief when Dimitri proposes a question.

Dimitri: “Dedue, have we… perhaps met before?”

Dedue: “Hmm?”

Dimitri: “I do not understand it, but… I cannot help but feel a strange sense of déjà vu in your presence.”

Dedue: “I cannot remember having encountered you before… and yet… the feeling is mutual.”

Dimitri: “How curious. Ha ha! What a strange pair we are!”

Dedue: “Hahaha! Certainly.”

The front door of the house opens, Ashe comes out carrying his basket in addition to plates and cutlery.

Ashe: “You two sound like you are enjoying yourselves!”

Dimitri: “Yes, it has been pleasant.”

Ashe: “That’s good to hear. Forgive me for the wait.”

Dimitri: “No problem.”

Dedue: “Does Chloe need any help from me? Perhaps carrying the tea cups?”

Ashe: “No. Besides, I can give her a hand.” (He winks at Dedue.) “As a matter of fact, I will head back in. You are fine on your own?”

Dimitri and Dedue in unison: “Yes.”

They stare into each other’s eyes and blush.

Ashe: “Hehe, well I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

He leaves behind the basket and eating utensils, and then returns to the house.

Dedue: “Ah…”

Dimitri: “Come, take a seat.”

Dedue: “I am still standing, aren’t I?”

He pulls out a chair for himself and sits down.

Dimitri: “Could you, perhaps… Tell me more about your garden, Friend?”

Dedue (smiling fondly): “Certainly, my Friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it is entirely possible that the cast reincarnated into an Animal Crossing like setting. Or perhaps they're all just parallels, and information from the canon timeline seeped into this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I don't know when or if I'll continue this idea any time soon. But I want to polish up this piece and perhaps reshape it into my usual format. But I also want to make one other idea I had for the tag that will probably be late, and finish Hot For Teacher, and finish A Beast Exposed. Save me from myself!
> 
> Here's the illustration again if you didn't already click the link. https://twitter.com/JothsDump/status/1299110619480612866?s=20   
> It also doubles as a link to the DedueBearWeek tag!


End file.
